(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the object-carrying assembly for external use on the cargo bed extension of the motor vehicles. The invention, particularly relates to a vehicle cargo bed extension having a sawhorse adjustable assembly.
(2) Background of the Invention
The system provides a general way to avoid the difficulties and costs of complicated load-carrying operations. One of the primaries “prior art problems” addressed by this invention is, how to attach (or mount) load or objects on the vehicle structure or frame. Another “primary prior art problem” is how to design and construct on the vehicle structure or frame. The solutions to these two problems directly depend on solving the most difficult “prior art problem” faced by all people who attempt to construct carts, wagons, and other such vehicles, namely how to construct the load-carrying assembly. That problem is solved indirectly, but effectively, by this invention.
Most all prior art vehicle construction involves complicated manufacturing processes and entails the necessary costs of a commercial or industrial manufacturing operation. Consequently, the result is high-cost vehicles, unaffordable and inaccessible for economically-poor people.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,410 to Royer discloses a device which is attached to the earth moving blade of a vehicle for use in hauling felled trees and logs. This device is attached to an end of the blade and permanently extends beyond the end of the blade. As a result the device is subject to damage when using the blade in a normal manner unless the device is first dismounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,518 to Paavila discloses a tree gripping device which is mounted on a bulldozer blade and permanently projects beyond the edge of the blade. Accordingly, this device is also subject to damage when using the bulldozer blade in the normal manner, unless the device is first dismounted.
Another load-carrying device for use with automobiles is known which is mounted to the rear bumper and frame shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,332. While this device also permits access to the vehicle's cargo compartment, it requires permanent mounting bolts to the rear bumper and to the frame of the vehicle.
With the exception of original factory racks, it is generally understood to be desirable that rack installations not cause any permanent alteration, damage, or structural changes to the vehicle. Such alteration or damage would reduce the resale value of the vehicle, as well as the vehicle's aesthetic appeal to the current owner.
Accordingly, the need remains for a wood or cargo carrier attachment for use on an automobile which can be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the vehicle, preferably without the need for tools. The invention presented herein is a unique solution to this problem. The device described herein allows the cargo carrier to be securely suspended on the back of the vehicle. When desired, the cargo carrier can be easily removed from its position form the back, and the trunk can then be easily opened and entered.